


The Chronicle of a Misstep

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Noctis knows everything about Ignis, every gesture, expression and cry, which is why he knows that Ignis is fastidious about reading ahead. If there's one thing he absolutely can't tolerate, it's having the cliffhangers, open questions and climaxes spoiled, which is why Noctis knows immediately – he's in trouble.





	The Chronicle of a Misstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> Every time [@johnpetta](https://twitter.com/johnpetta) posts art Heich and I collectively lose our shit in the hours that follow. Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/johnpetta/status/863538730899865600) piece, and the many head canons that followed.
> 
> Heich is working hard at a con today, a fic meant to help you wind down after a busy weekend.
> 
> Enjoy~

To be fair, Noctis fails to notice the moment Ignis falls asleep amidst their nightly reading. It's only when he reaches the end of the page does he realize that Ignis has ceased the tiny circles on the back if his palm, breathing deep where it rests on his diaphragm.

Though books are still common place in Lestallum, those meant for the blind have become scarce, the largest selections lost to Insomnia and Accordo many years ago. Therefore, it's left to Noctis to provide Ignis with the stories he's long enjoyed, reading aloud for him every night.

They discuss the latest plot developments over breakfast, though it’s often Ignis who directs the conversation. On this particular morning, Noctis has come prepared with an observation, an effort to impress.

"The drive of the commander, so unshakeable, even as his arm is being ripped off. I don’t really think that guy deserved a rescue, but I guess they can’t kill off the main character half way through the story. I still don’t understand why the commander and his second aren’t the protagonists, it makes no sense."

Ignis stills midway to a bite of his omelet, exhaling through his nostrils.

"What?" Noctis asks, swallowing the last bite of his own. "Something wrong?"

Ignis sets his fork down on the edge of the plate, one brow furrowed as he pushes his visor up on the bridge of his nose.

"I hadn't reached that part of the story," he says evenly, a clench visible in his jaw.

Noctis knows everything about Ignis, every gesture, expression and cry, which is why he knows that Ignis is fastidious about reading ahead. If there's one thing he absolutely can't tolerate, it's having the cliffhangers, open questions and climaxes spoiled, which is why Noctis knows immediately– he's in trouble.

-

The King and his chamberlain have gone through all manner of conflict in their lifetime together, and as usual, Noctis is left to flounder and scrounge for forgiveness. Even the worst daemon seems tame compared to Ignis with a grudge, and Noctis pays dearly for his misstep.

The first two days, Noctis is wholly ignored. Ignis can't completely ignore him of course, the daily minutia of overseeing the functions of Lestallum requiring their frequent interaction, but the moment they cross the threshold of their second-floor walkup at the edge of town, there's a heavy silence that echoes around their makeshift home.

Ignis busies himself with preparing dinner, tidying the dining room table, even refolding the laundry from the evening previous. Noctis tries to curry favor, offering his assistance, even commenting on how he looks forward to the vegetable stew that Ignis has prepared. It only earns him a cool look of derision, because they both know that while Noctis has come to appreciate greens more since they've become a delicacy, he'll never appreciate vegetables the way a grown man should.

Noctis finds every excuse to make him talk, asking so many questions regarding the ever-present mound of paper work and reports to go through, he actually accomplishes more than usual, all in the name of coaxing a few sentences out of Ignis before he goes back to taking inventory of their food stores — again.

"Ignis," Noctis whines from the couch, the book that's caused him all this trouble in his hand. "Can you please say something?"

Ignis appears from behind the pantry door, two cans of beans in hand.

"Oh," Ignis says, as though surprised. " _So sorry_ , didn't see you there, was there something you wanted?"

"You're so cold," Noctis says, pouting. "Don't you want to hear the next chapter?"

Ignis disappears back to the pantry, and for a few painstaking moments Noctis fears he's destined to wallow in his aloneness for the rest of the evening.

"I suppose I should want to catch up to you," Ignis says finally, reemerging. "After all I've no doubt our intrepid author can tell the dismembering of the great commander far better than you." He drops onto the couch, finding his usual spot, though he denies the hand Noctis usually rests on his chest.

Noctis reads, though somewhat disheartened, past the offending revelation, all the way to the start of the commander’s plan for conspiracy to reveal the true enemies of the people.

"I think that’s enough for this evening," Ignis says abruptly, causing Noctis to close the book on his finger as he sits upright. "I wouldn't want to fall asleep and wake up to find out the protagonist has started making good decisions."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Noctis says, marking their place. "An exciting set of events though, don't you think? To stage a rescue single handedly, I mean, literally."

"Quite," Ignis concedes, and then. "It'd have been more exciting still, had I not already been informed."

"Ignis, I'm sorry," Noctis moans, watching his retreating back make for the bedroom.

"Do come to bed Noctis," Ignis says shortly. "I don't wish to wait for sleep tonight."

Noctis obliges, trailing after him, batted away when he tries to take his hand. He gives Ignis a wide birth as they wash and dress down, even once they climb into bed, Noctis has resigned himself to the side of the bed he rarely lives in.

"What are you doing?" Ignis says into the silence.

"Sorry? I just didn't think you'd want me to —"

"Noctis, I'm exhausted," Ignis sighs. "Now stop being ridiculous."

Noctis makes a noise, but he's smiling as he rejoins Ignis at his rightful place by his side.

"Speak for yourself," Noctis yawns, wrapping an arm over his waist, tucking the other under his head. Ignis molds to him immediately, and though he doesn't turn to face him as he usually does, Noctis falls asleep as his hand is pulled to a warm chest, their fingers intertwined.

-

One might think that a rift such as this would cause their intimate life to suffer, but that's not the case, as Noctis finds out when Ignis pushes him down on the couch, sinking to his knees and unbuttoning the clasp on his trousers.

It’s one of their few days off, and after some shopping and a visit to Hammerhead, they've been lounging at home, recharging after a long week.

Noctis barely has time to question before Ignis licks up his shaft, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He wastes no time in bringing Noctis to the very edge, cheeks hollowed out taking him down to the back of his throat.

Noctis is a panting mess as Ignis reaches down to massage his sac over the fabric of his underwear, soft gagging sounds as his throat constricts around him.

"Ignis, please," Noctis moans, rolling his hips, seeking more. "Please you'll make me come."

In an instant Ignis is off him, the abrupt slide against the column of the inside of his throat throwing Noctis right over the edge.

"Can't you keep _anything_ to yourself?" Ignis snaps, unseeing eye glaring in his direction.

Noctis might think to be offended, were he not distracted by the thick pools of come that splash onto the bridge of Ignis' nose, his cheek and those pouting, swollen lips.

-

Ignis is a complex man, still unforgiving even four days later, and unwilling to let Noctis forget his mistake.

"What's for dinner?" Noctis asks, wrapping his arms around Ignis at the stove, turning meat in hot oil.

"I wouldn't dream of _spoiling_ it for you darling," Ignis says coolly. "Now get off, you'll burn yourself."

"Ignis, did you try the new food stand in the marketplace?" Noctis inquires, mulling over the day’s lunch options while he's on patrol.

"Quite disappointing," Ignis tells him, then a pause. "Oh my, I hope I didn't _spoil_ it for you."

By the end of the fifth night, Noctis finds his patience is at its end. Ignis comes to him, crawling into his lap, removing the phone from his hand, waiting to be directed to his lips. There's a bite when Noctis kisses him, his frustration showing as he holds Ignis in place, rutting into his groin.

"I've had just about enough of this," Noctis says, low against his neck, pulling his shirt from the waist band of his trousers.

"Is that so?" Ignis says, breathy as he anchors himself on Noctis' shoulder, grinding down on his erection. "Are you sure?"

Noctis glares, pushing Ignis down and to tower above him. There's little Ignis can to do protest as he's handled onto his stomach, cool air hitting his skin as his pants are yanked down around his knees.

Wet fingers wander around his hole, two stretching him as they find their way inside. It’s only a moment later that Ignis whines as Noctis has the slick head of his cock finish the job. He takes his time, gently easing himself inside, knees grounded on either side of Ignis and he presses down at his shoulder blade.

Ignis is trapped between Noctis and the mattress, pants holding his legs together, making him that much tighter as Noctis seats himself, fully ensconced. He can do nothing but take, mewling as Noctis fucks him, only interrupted when Noctis folds himself forward to plaster his chest to his back, Ignis turning to be met with a wet tongue against his lips.

Noctis doesn't release his mouth until he pulls out to lift the back of his shirt, coming on the small of his back.

Noctis takes him twice more that night, once with Ignis wrapped in his arms on top of him, desperately riding to his own climax, and once more from behind, ass presented dutifully as Ignis buries his face in a pillow.

"I hope this means I'm forgiven," Noctis says lazily as he pulls out of Ignis, his come trailing down a pale thigh. Ignis groans, ass swaying before him as he stretches his back out, collapsing on his side.

He's beautiful like this, pink in his cheeks, hair in every direction, drool catching the light at the corner of his mouth. He gives Noctis a tired smirk.

"I'll take it under consideration."

-

In truth, Ignis has forgiven already, but he likes holding his King on edge, and reaping the benefits of his frustration for his own pleasure. They don't have much chance to see one another the next day, both engaged in their respective duties in keeping Lestallum afloat.

Ignis waits, preparing a pasta dish he knows Noctis will favor as a peace offering. The clock strikes ten, Noctis still nowhere to be found, and Ignis begins to worry. Perhaps he's been selfish, perhaps he's truly angered his King and taken the ruse a step too far. He's left to ponder another hour, pacing anxiously around the living room, fluffing throw pillows and resetting the table more than a few times.

Finally, near midnight, he hears the familiar click of the door, eagerly looking up as Noctis finally returns home.

Noctis says "Sorry," at the same time Ignis says "I was getting worried."

They pause.

"It seems I may have overstepped," Ignis says, standing to meet Noctis by the door. "It was never my intention to truly anger you, if that's what I've done."

"No, no," Noctis brushes him off. "Ignis no, just...just sit down, at the table."

"I have dinner ready," Ignis offers, a bit bemused as he obeys. "Shall I make you a plate?"

"In a minute. I've brought you something."

Ignis hears a soft thud and shuffle as something is placed on the table, multiple items it seems. He reaches out, feeling worn leather and buckram, and the indentations of shallow embossed text.

Books.

"I thought we could use some more," Noctis says, the scrape of a chair against wood as he sits beside Ignis, pulling himself close to settle an arm around him.

"Noct..." Ignis says softly, opening the nearest to be met with the familiar smell of a well-read novel.

"Take this one," Noctis says excitedly, placing a thick volume in his hands. "Feel it."

Ignis runs his hands over the cover, and immediately finds the telltale embossed cells of Braille. He quickly opens to a random page, running his hands over the words and understanding each one.

"Where ever did you find this?" Ignis wonders aloud, turning each page. "Surely not in Lestallum, I've inquired many times."

"I found a few of these," Noctis explains. "Weskham knew of a rare book shop near the borderlands from before. He said that his favorite shop in Altissia used to get their special orders there."

Ignis stops, turning to Noctis with a hard look on his face.

"You went to the borderlands, for this?" Ignis asks incredulously. "Noctis how could you risk yourself on something so frivolous?"

"I wasn't alone," Noctis placates him. "And it wasn't just for this, we also recovered some manuals on engineering and plumbing as well as some textbooks, all things we actually need."

"These were just a bonus," voice right next to his ear, followed by a kiss, stubble grazing his cheek. Ignis smiles, turns to let himself be kissed properly on the mouth. "I wasn't going to die with you mad at me."

"I suppose not," Ignis says, picking up another book, traditional this time.

"I thought if you had books to read yourself there'd be less of a chance I'd ruin them for you. Good plan, don't you think? Here, these are the ones for you."

Noctis places his hands on a set of three, and Ignis immediately spreads his fingers, drinking in the titles.

"This is too much," Ignis tries, gleeful all the same. "I really wasn't that upset Noct, I may have led you to th– no. It, it _can’t_ be!" He picks up a thick tome, running his hand down the spine reading the title multiple times, convinced he must be mistaken. "Noctis look here, this was my favorite title, my father gave me a copy when I was fourteen."

He opens to the first page.

"And the original foreword is here, Noct! This must be – _yes_! A first edition!"

Noctis happily receives his gratitude in the form of kisses and loving words of thanks.

"Have you read it? Well you must've," Ignis asks, already running his fingers over the cells of the first chapter.

Noctis tips the cover forward to read the title on the front cover.

"Nope, don't think so," Noctis admits, letting Ignis settle into the crook of his arm. "But you know reading wasn't exactly a hobby of mine way back when."

"True enough," Ignis chuckles, closing the book, resolute. "Well then, this will be next on our list, and this time, I'll read it to you."

-

They finish their current novel soon enough, a bit disappointing, but a worth-while read, if only for the commander and his second.

Ignis is anxious to begin his choice as he waits for Noctis to join him in bed. The mattress sinks beside him, Noctis settling in, resting his head on his lap, peeking up at Ignis in the space between his arms and the book.

“I think you’ll really enjoy this one Noct,” Ignis promises, petting his head before finding his place at the start.

When Ignis begins, Noctis closes his eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice. The dulcet tenor could lull him to sleep, but he doesn't let it, instead immersing himself in the story and the enthusiasm in which Ignis reads it.

It’s a nice change of pace to listen, rather than be listened to, he thinks as Ignis marks their page for the evening, Noctis allowing him to situate himself in his embrace. Ignis finds a spot on his chest, a hand over his heart. Fortunately for Noctis, they still have two more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught the "other fandom" reference i made at the beginning i probably love you


End file.
